Unmask
by Viidoll
Summary: Katana x Takumi slash - Takumi questions why he obsesses over Katana. Is it really hate, or something else...?


Disclaimer: I do not own Gad Guard. ...are you stupid or something? Sheesh. 

**WARNING:** Shounen ai. Boy x boy love. Yeah, you heard me. And it's Katana and Takumi! How odd.

Authoress' Notes: Hellooooo, Hieica here! I wrote this just for the hell of it. I do believe that Katana and Hajiki go much, MUCH better together, but y'know, there's this whole Takumi-obsessed-with-Katana thing and nobody else was working with it, so I decided to get off my lazy ass and try it then.

Also, to be quite honest, I'm really not obsessed with Takumi or anything, in fact, if he was real and I knew him, he would be so embarassing to be around... he's like Wufei, only not as cool. JUSTICE!

...yeah, I realize I need a life.

Have fun with the first (actual) Katana x Takumi ficcie! I should call this pairing Kataku, and Katana x Hajiki is now known as Kataki! . Just kidding, I know how lame I am. Katana, you sexy beast. I am under your sexy beast spell.

Anyway, this is kinda based before any important plot twists.

* * *

**Unmask**

* * *

Kisaragi Takumi found himself walking swiftly down the street, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his gaze directed in a glare at the street before him. He was lost deep in thought, paying no attention whatsoever where he was walking or who he was walking into. He could only think about one thing.

Katana.

The one thing that had been clouding his mind ever since he had recieved his techode and met the criminal. It was unnatural, he knew, to be obsessing over someone else, especially if that someone else was another man, and one that was a criminal at that. He wasn't sure what exactly about Katana that he was so obsessive about. At first, he was disgusted and wanted to destroy the older teen, but now? He wasn't so sure. Did he still want Katana to be destroyed, or was there something else going on in his mind that his brain hadn't caught up with yet? The entire thought of himself actually liking Katana infuriated him to no end. _Who could ever like a criminal?_ He asked himself.

He shouldered past someone, barely even noticing in his thoughts.

"HEY, KID!"

He didn't even notice that until his shirt collar was grabbed from behind him, and he was violently thrown to the ground. Rubbing the back of his head that he had hit on something, he peered up with one eye to see who grabbed him. He froze when he saw a giant, muscular man with all sort of tattoos all over his naked arms. Takumi stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

"Watch where you're going, kid!" The buff man shouted, causing many heads to turn and stare. "Now I want you to apologise! Get down on the ground and apologise to me!"

Takumi wrinkled his nose in disgust. "You're kidding, right?"

The man's gaze turned ferocious and he picked the small boy up by the front of his shirt. "You're in for a world of pain now, kid!"

Meanwhile, in the unused alleyways, an odd pair was walking, fully intent on not being noticed, which explained the use of the back alleys. The taller man held two heavy looking paper bags, and the little blonde girl held one smaller bag and a stuffed bunny. The girl tugged on the older teen's sleeve and pointed to the mouth of the alley that led to the main street.

"Katana... isn't that a friend of yours?" Sayuri asked him innocently.

Katana, curious to know who Sayuri deemed to be his "friend" followed the path of her pointing finger to see what looked like Takumi, once again finding himself in a situation where he gets the crap beaten out of him.

The blue haired teen stared for a moment, hearing incomprehensible shouts from a buff man who looked about ready to tear out the small blonde's insides with his teeth. "That damn kid... always getting himself into trouble."

"You should go help him," Sayuri said. "He's your friend, right?"

Katana narrowed his eyes and didn't reply.

"You should go help him," the little girl repeated.

Katana sighed and placed only one bag on the ground. "You stay here."

He began walking towards the mouth of the alleyway. The much larger man had yet to actually hit Takumi, but he looked very much like he was going to, and glared as though said hit would be very painful. He rose his fist and Takumi closed his eyes, awaiting the blow.

"Hey."

The buff man looked just in time to see the sole of a boot meet with his face. He dropped Takumi and fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his now broken nose. Takumi jumped to his feet and looked around to find his saviour. He overlooked Katana at first, but his eyes immediately flew back to the blue-haired teen. "Katana...!" He hissed out.

Said teen looked at Takumi for a second, but then converted his attention back to the man lying on the ground. "You should really pick on those your size, or couldn't you find any other steroid addicts with as small a brain capacity?"

Takumi blinked in confusion as well as fury. Was Katana actually sticking up for him...?

"You." Takumi snapped out of his disbelief and looked at Katana. "Come with me."

The blonde glared. "Do you expect me to fall for that kind of trap?"

Katana showed no sign of emotion. "...I'm carrying _groceries_. Besides, I don't like wasting my time fighting kids. You know that I would win anyway. Are you coming?"

Takumi looked over his shoulder at the buff man, who was slowly attempting to rise to his feet, and jogged to Katana's side. "Good choice, hero of justice."

The blonde teen walked cautiously behind the taller teen down the alleyway. "Why'd you help me?"

Rather than saying 'because I wanted to' or 'Sayuri wanted me to', he simply replied, "I needed to kick a good dumbass."

Takumi rose an eyebrow. The two came upon the place where one grocery bag sat, all by itself in the alleyway. "That damn kid... she must have left..." He wasn't too worried about her, after all, since she still held the one grocery bag, she must have gone to his place to put it there, and she knew the backways there, so she should be fine.

Rather than picking the one bag up, he set the one in his arms down next to it and turned to Takumi, who immediately put himself into a fighting stance.

"Okay, out with it kid," Katana said, causing Takumi to get a look of confusion. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"What...?" Takumi asked, a bit shocked by the out of place question.

"Admit it," Katana asked, glaring at the blonde. "Why do you keep getting so pissed with me?"

"Because..." Takumi glared right back. "Because... you're a criminal! You're against every moral that I have!"

Katana took a step toward the smaller teen, who backed up against the wall. Katana reached his hand out and touched it to Takumi's chin. "Whether you listen or not, you need to break free of your childish righteous illusion, or it will be the death of you."

The small blonde was frozen in place. He wasn't sure whether to be disgusted or to enjoy this moment. Katana's face neared his, and Takumi didn't move or pull away. "Maybe this will help to open your mind..." he whispered.

Their lips touched and Takumi's eyes widened in shock. He had seen it coming, but it hadn't seemed real until that moment. The kiss was short, Katana made sure of that, and he pulled away, returning to his groceries as if nothing happened at all. Takumi stood there, still in shock.

In a delayed reaction, the only thing he managed to choke out was, "You... you just...!"

A grocery bag was shoved into his arms and he looked at it, then back to Katana. "What...?"

"You're coming, right?" The teen said and turned, walking slowly away.

Takumi shifted his gaze from the bag in his arms and back to Katana's retreating back. He wasn't sure whether to throw the bag on the ground and get as far away from the other teen as possible, or to simply follow him. _That didn't just happen, it didn'tjust happen..._

"Well...?"

Takumi took another moment to think about the consequences of either path he could've chose. He looked up with a fierce gaze towards Katana, he was sure.

Making his decision, he made his way over to the other teen's side.

* * *

Hieica: Umm... how was it? I knew it. It sucks ass. It was so lame and stupid. I'm sticking with Katana x Hajiki. I used "with a fierce gaze" like twenty times. -overexaggerating-

And I know that Katana is a sexy big sexy jerk that is sexy in the anime, but I don't really like writing about guys that are all controlling and stuff, and big nasty jerks just using the other, more naive males, as sex kittens. I realize that I've just gone against part of the concept of seme and uke, but whatever.

"Unmask" is an awesome song by the jrock band Pierrot. They're my favorite band EVER.

I really really like the line in here "...or was there something else going on in his mind that his brain hadn't caught up with yet?" for some reason. I even asked my sister if it made sense. Thankfully, she agreed that it made sense and that it was a cool line.

Reviews, constructive criticism, compliments, rabid fangirl-osity, flames are all welcome! Because they all count towards the actual number of reviews anyway, so...


End file.
